


Тетрадь секса

by Agapushka, DaLils, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Однажды Локи узнает, что о сексе с ним мечтает половина Хогвартса...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Тетрадь секса

Гермиона Грейнджер ворвалась в личные покои Локи. Он удивленно изогнул бровь, и в тот же миг в лицо ему прилетел острый лист бумаги, больно царапнувший нос и спикировавший прямиком на обнаженные колени. Все-таки Гермиону он ждал не просто так. 

— Как это понимать?! — ее лицо негодующе покраснело.

— Сам не знаю, — честно признался он, беря злосчастную бумажку в руки.

— Это отвратительно! — вспыхнула Гермиона. Затем развернулась на каблуках, мотнув копной густых кудряшек, и гневно зашагала прочь.

Локи проводил заинтересованным взглядом ее аппетитную задницу и разочарованно вздохнул.

_«Его толстый мощный член высокомерно нависал над моим лицом. Такой же недоступный, как и его хозяин. Я ждала разрешения, чтобы коснуться его губами, но профессор Лафейсон не торопился...»_

Что-о-о? Локи ошарашенно моргнул и даже протер глаза, чтобы убедиться в том, что они ему не врут.

_«Он больно схватил меня за волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову назад._

_— Называй меня по имени, Мэгги! — властно сорвалось с его губ, и в этот миг я почувствовала, как мое трепещущее естество пульсирует, словно бутон набухающей розы под напором нежных пальцев садовника»._

— Блять! — выругался Локи, отшвырнув от себя эту писанину. Теперь-то он признал почерк Мэгги Флинт, одной из своих студенток. Вот только у него в жизни не встало бы на такое страшилище, не говоря уже о том, что засматриваться на студенток и вовсе не входило в его планы. Не тогда, когда глаза постоянно мозолила Грейнджер, невзлюбившая его с того самого момента, как Локи, прикинувшись безобидной овечкой, попросил старую Макгонагалл принять его в Хогвартс. Гермиона заподозрила неладное, стоило ему взглянуть на нее своим самым проникновенным взглядом и улыбнуться самой обаятельной улыбкой. Но от ненависти до любви, как говорится, дорога короткая. И горизонтальная плоскость, в которой они в последние недели выясняли свои отношения, Локи более чем устраивала.

И вот теперь эта Флинт. Он, конечно, замечал, что студенты — и, задница Хеллы, некоторые студенты, — поглядывали на него с интересом. Но кто знал, что дойдет до подобных фантазий? Подумать только, высокомерный член! И вовсе он не такой...

***

Локи никогда не страдал паранойей. Но почему-то именно сегодня казалось, что студентки слишком часто перешептываются и хихикают, не сводя с него горящих глаз. Пишут что-то украдкой. И снова хихикают.

Тема урока была им явно неинтересна. Да Локи и сам забыл, о чем только что рассказывал — одна из девиц, задумчиво глядя на него, рассеянно водила кончиком пера взад и вперед между своих сисек, туго обтянутых свитером. _Слишком_ обтянутых свитером.

Он нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как член в штанах заинтересованно дернулся. И надо было Грейнджер притащить этот несчастный кусок пергамента! Он ведь не уснет сегодня. И неизвестно еще, по какой причине: то ли от мыслей, что в эту самую минуту с ним мысленно трахается половина студенток, то ли от того, что ему до смерти хотелось самому кого-нибудь трахнуть. Локи даже знал, кого именно.

Сдавленное прысканье за спиной, когда он произнес слово «членовредительство», рассказывая об оборотнях, заставило его вздрогнуть и обернуться. На задних партах жарко шептались две раскрасневшиеся слизеринки, лихорадочно царапая что-то в тетрадке, лежащей на середине парты.

Девицы даже не заметили, как в классе резко наступила тишина, а над их столом угрожающей тенью навис Локи.

— Минус тридцать баллов Слизерину, — произнес он холодно и, когда одна из них с вызовом посмотрела в ответ, зачем-то добавил: — Останетесь после уроков. Обе.

В глазах девиц зажегся такой неподдельный восторг, что Локи немедленно пожалел о сказанном. Кажется, он только что исполнил одну из их грязных фантазий. В голове зазвучал тонкий возбужденный голос уродины Флинт: _«А потом он нагнул меня над столом и, задрав юбку, хорошенько отшлепал, прежде чем резко войти в мою бедную попку»._

Блять.

Остаток урока прошел как в тумане.

***

Как выяснилось, честно изъятая им тетрадь принадлежала Люси Уизли, которую ей подарил один из дядюшек. Очевидно, тот был человеком веселым. И не обремененным комплексами. Выпроводив Уизли и ее подружку, явно разочарованных столь быстро закончившимся выговором, Локи малость охренел, когда начал листать замусоленные страницы.

Волшебники очень любили привносить магию во все подряд. И если живые иллюстрации в учебниках уже практически не удивляли Локи, то эта тетрадка являла собой весьма занимательное зрелище. Из сбивчивых объяснений девиц он понял, что она была зачарована воплощать во снах все, что в ней писали или рисовали. Стоило положить под подушку листок с нужной фантазией — и горячая сцена во сне была гарантирована. Вот почему в тетрадке оказалось так много вырванных страниц — всем хотелось безнаказанно поразвлечься за чужой счет. Локи даже льстило такое внимание, в конце концов, не Филча же представлять этим бестолочам.

Уже после первого десятка нарисованных фигурок, двигающихся в самом разном темпе и положении, Локи почувствовал, что ему срочно нужно передернуть. Иначе он не доживет до вечера, когда у Грейнджер закончатся уроки и прочие важные дела, которым она всегда уделяла слишком много внимания. 

Помимо картинок, были здесь и целые текстовые опусы. Типа того, который вчера в него швырнула Грейнджер, принявшая лист из секс-тетрадки за вырванную страницу дневника. В голове некстати всплыла вскользь прочитанная фантазия, в которой Локи снова отводилась главная роль. На столе. Со связанными руками и ногами и сидящими на его члене и лице очередными неуравновешенными, жаждущими «жаркого секса» девицами. Если бы из его задницы в этот момент не торчала огромная анальная пробка в форме преподавательской указки, он бы, возможно, даже припрятал листок для себя. Проверить, так сказать, успешность наложения чар.

На девятнадцатой странице обнаружилась лаконичная фантазия, нацарапанная витиеватым почерком. Локи поморщился. Мелкий говнюк Малфой, то и дело бросавший на Грейнджер обожающие взгляды, не мог не воспользоваться гребаной тетрадкой! Локи заморозил половину стола, читая, что именно этот белобрысый сопляк мечтал сделать с _его_ Грейнджер. 

Член стоял колом и постоянно отвлекал Локи от плана мести.

Наконец, собравшись, он уселся за стол и начал что-то быстро писать. Одну фантазию для Гермионы, чтобы она лично ощутила, каким потрясающим может быть секс на открытой, залитой золотом веранде дворца, когда весь Асгард под ними, словно на ладони. Вторую — для сопляка Малфоя. Придумать достойное наказание труда не составило. От такого, он был уверен, у Малфоя не встанет еще долго. Он даже набросок сделал — огромный зеленый монстр, плотоядно улыбаясь, поигрывал зубодробительными бицепсами.

Поправив упавший член — после Халковой рожи было отнюдь не удивительно! — Локи выдернул страницы из тетрадки, распихивая их по карманам. 

Главное, не перепутать, внезапно подумалось ему. _Не перепутать..._


End file.
